


Rocket Go

by the8thevilex



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, but the different species are people from different places with characteristics, everyone is a human btw, everyone works a bar almost, retelling mass effect through a modern setting, shepard and wrex made grunt, zaeed is jacks dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: My retelling of Mass effect trilogy through a modern setting.





	1. Going home.

Alycia Shepard liked to call herself a spacer , since she was a child of divorce. She grew up hopping between households , from her father and Kaylee’s to Hannah’s. Her favorite was Her father David’s , not that she didn't love her mother , Alycia did love her mother a lot but with her father and his girlfriend it seemed more ...like a family. That was until Zaeed married Hannah and brought in Jack.Her mother hadn’t even told her about them dating , she’d never seen him around but one day a 13 year old Alycia got the letter that invited her to the wedding. Just her , not david because Hannah still had some animosity towards how fast he moved on. That made Alycia separate herself from the woman who gave birth to her. She eventually ended up moving into her dad’s place permanently after he and Kaylee separated for a while when david moved from the citadel for the military. Hannah kept in good contact with her daughter but didn’t fight after custody of Alycia went to David. 

There was a time when he was her commanding officer , before the military realized that they were related and separated the two and that had been Alycia’s favorite time.She’d been a commander for a short time , after her father retired from the military and even fought alongside her mother’s husband. Zaeed wasn’t friendly with her and there was no way she was calling him her dad. She’d moved to Torfan and was stationed there for a while before an accident caused her to come out with a bad mental standing and a prosthetic leg. Alycia had nowhere to go and decided to call up her family.More specifically Kaylee and David. Kaylee had changed her number since last time and some random guy picked up talking about the biotic god. So , instead , she called david and was relieved when he picked up. 

“Hey dad , It’s me.” She spoke , leaning into the payphone she was using to call them.

“Oh my god ,Shepard.”Her nickname.Her father treated her like she was the only shepard he knew after their separation and she was , minus John who the family never really spoke of. John was shepard's brother and the black sheep of his family ,he was way older than she was and Hannah had drunkenly blamed him for the separation of their family more than a few times.Last Alycia heard he lived far away and disowned himself from the family so she had no hopes of ever seeing him again. Shepard listened in , coming back from having her her head  stuck in the clouds .”Hey baby girl , you ok?” Her father asked a question.She must’ve zoned out for a bit too long. “Yeah ,dad I’m fine.I’m just - in trouble and I need some help.”She went on to tell him about the accident on Torfan .”Shepard -baby girl come back home to Citadel.YOu can stay at my place until you’ve got your own and I’ll get you a job at Normandy.””Dad you don’t have to do that-”No I insist.I ...Insist.”And even though they discussed more , it seemed that was it.

A few days after their chat Alycia was on the plane back to Citadel. It had been a long flight back from She half expected her father to meet him but instead it was Donnel Udina, a long time friend of her fathers but  the man never sat right with Shepard so she did all sorts of things to mess with him accidentally. Once , when she was a baby , back when John still lived with them and before they separated , Udina had taken her off of her parent’s hands to babysit her and John, and Alycia had purposely threw up on him as a baby. They’d been frigid with each other ever since. The businessman wore a crisp , dust colored suit as he stood near the gate as Alycia came out of it. Her curly red hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a plain black tank top and cargo pants with simple black flipflops. Carrying her big bags , Alycia frowned at Udina as she walked over. 

“Udina.”She spoke in a flat, monotone voice. 

“Alycia.” Ah-lee-sha. The way Udina said it made Alycia cringe. She had two ways of pronouncing it and even though that was one of them, it made her want to punch Udina’s teeth out. “Your father told me to drive you to Normandy.Said to get you settle in there then he’ll drive you back.”Udina spoke. Alycia grunted in recognition , following Udina out to his car. 

The drive to Normandy was silent and boring. Udina didn’t play anything on his radio and all shepard did was stare out the window as they drove. It had been forever since Alycia had been to Citadel.All the roads were so familiar yet so foreign to her as they passed through them. As they drove up to Normandy , the location was so familiar to her as a restaurant that , as a child , her , Kaylee and David loved going to this Asari restaurant that made the most amazing meals ever. It went out of business after a few years and Shepard now knew that David bought the place and made it into Normandy bar and grill. Udina stopped his car. “Get out.” He spoke to Shepard , throwing her bag at him from the back seat. “You aren’t going to say hey to david?””No. I’ll be getting drinks with him tomorrow. “Alycia nodded and got out , slinging her bag onto her back before Udina’s car sped off. She sighed and walked up to the restaurant , going into the building , expecting anything to happen. 


	2. The Normandy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alycia meets everyone and gets really distracted . Also a day out is planned and work is done.

Normandy was a rather modern looking place with a red , white and black theme to it all. Alycia noticed the lack of customers , though she was here  probably before it opened but the door was open anyway. A very scruff voice came from behind the bar as Alycia flipped her head to look at him. He was obviously Turian. Tall and rather harshly structured. A reddish tone to his dark skin , Alycia finally tuned into him. 

“Miss?You aren’t supposed to be in here. We aren’t open yet.” The man spoke ,voice deep and powerful. 

“Oh I’m looking for-” Alycia started ,holding her ground as she stood in her spot.

“ALYCIA! You're here!”An excited man spoke , crossing from the kitchen into the dining area. The man was the same height as Alycia , with dark brown skin and the look of an old veteran who was kind but knew the perils of war. He hugged Alycia with such force that any other person would get knocked over but Alycia took the hug as if it was nothing. “Hey old man.How are you doing?” David laughed ,shaking his head and the turian turned his head away in slight embarrassment. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were Alycia. I was expecting someone-” “Someone darker right? It’s no big deal.” “I’m Nihlus. Glad to finally meet you.I’ve heard a lot about you.” He stuck his hand out to greet Alycia and she took it , shaking Nihlus’ hand  , admiring his firm grip. “Firm grip you have there Nihlus. Were you in the army?” Nihlus laughed. “Yes. Turian brigade , I was a spectre for a time as well.”Shepard nodded , astonished by the feat. Not many people got to be a spectre. “What are you doing here?” It just kind of fell out of her mouth ,and she almost immeadeatley regretted speaking those words. Nilhus sort of laughed. “I’m working on getting my own place. I need experience and David’s an old friend of mine.” David nodded. “Say, Nihlus. What do you say we introduce her to the rest of the team?””Sounds good.” 

Alycia watched as the two gathered the rest of the people there. She stood as stiff as a board, keeping with what her training had taught her to do. THere was a small and wiry guy , a tall and seasoned looking older woman , a sort of boyishly handsome olive skinned man , a sort of attractie looknig woman , an older and grizzled looking man and a guy on crutches that looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few weeks only to try and fail at shaving. 

“Men, this is Alycia Shepard. She’ll be joining us starting today. Introduce yourselves. Jeff, you start.” David spoke , taking a step back and alycia could swear David looked just as he did when he was her commanding officer in that moment. Going back to the present ,Jeff had just introduced himself as Joker. 

“It’s because I’m really funny.”Joker spoke , a wide grin on his face as he spoke. THe next one to speak was the older man. He looked like he’d been in several wars to say the least.

“Pressly.” Pressly spoke rather plainly. “Finances.” He shook ALyica’s hand. Joker interjected “Oops!Sorry , I’m a chef here.” Pressly glared at Joker , obvously unamused at being spoken over. The young woman smiled cheerily , sticking her hand out to Alycia only to pull the oman into a way too tight hug. Alycia struggled to get out , she never really liked being hugged. Once free from the woman’s grip , the woman spoke. 

“Ashley Williams ,waitress.” Ashley smiled before stepping back into the group.Next up was , as Alycia put it , the most attrative man she had ever seen. He was about as tall as she was with curly dark hair and light olive colored skin. Alyica was too off in her own world when something shook her back. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. “Alyica apologized for drifting off. 

“It’s fine.” The man spoke , a smile appearing on his lips , putting her further in a tizzy.”I said my name was Kaidan Alenko. I’m a bartender here while I go to med school.” Med school huh , so hot guy was a doctor. Alycia shook his hand then zoned out as everyone else introduced themselves. Something aobut a chakwas and jenkins. SHe really wasn’t paying attention as she daydreamed about Kaidan. 

So far everyone was lovely and her first work day as a bartender had went on smoothly. Kaidan had stuck close to her as he and Nihlus taught her on the job how to work. It was hard to not get distracted by Kaidan throughought the day but she persevered. Eventually , the day was over. Kaidan had left halfway through to go to class and that made it easier to focus. When the day was over SHe helped David lock up and the pair stood out in the cool night air. 

“So.First day striaght out of the pan and into the fire. How’d you like my little team?” He asked , showing the keys into his pocket. Alycia smilled , nodding. “It was nice. Everyone  works really well and I can feel myself really liking citadel. You run a good ship dad. You always have.” His hand on her shoulder surprised her. “Now that you’re here to help , it’ll be an even better ship. Maybe one day you’ll even take over for me.No i’ve got your old room updated a bit.Hopefully it’s to your liking , we can go out tomorow and get you some new things , re-familiarize you to the town. We’ve gotten a lot of new people since you’ve last been here.” Alycia liked that idea , taking a day to catch up with her father , meet new people , get settled in the area. She needed it and something told her she’d enjoy the day. 


End file.
